Data security and transaction integrity are of critical importance to businesses and consumers. This need continues to grow as electronic transactions constitute an increasingly large share of commercial activity. Contactless cards can be an invaluable resource in providing data security and transaction integrity. While the growing use of chip-based financial cards (e.g., EMV cards) provides certain secure features over the legacy magnetic stripe cards (MSD), the majority of contactless-accepting merchants still utilize MSD cards and MSD technology. Therefore, many card issuers still choose to support both MSD cards and EMV cards.